Gifts and Curses
by Doc Gonzo
Summary: Commander Angeal Hewley has been missing for almost a month now. Second-Class SOLDIER Zack Fair finally decides to do something about it, he'll be damned if he loses his mentor too...Rated for Swearing, Violence, Drug Use etc. Angeal/Zack, Genesis/Angeal might become AGSCZ later
1. Shadows and Regrets

Gifts and Curses

_Hello, this is my first Story so dont be to harsh with me. It is Set at the Beginning of Crisis Core, at the Genesis War. Please read and review._

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speaking"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Shadows and Regrets<p>

Zack turned in his bed for what feeled like the tenth time, still not getting closer to falling asleep. He just couldn't turn his mind of the thoughts of his missing mentor. The misson to banora had been an exhausting one, but his mind refused to shut off, even if his body demanded rest.

The man had been a constant in his live for more than a year now. He still remeberd the Day Angeal took him on as a apprentice, and smiled sadly at the memory.

Angeal...he still didn't understand his reasons to betray them, betray him, and it hurt him more then anything else. He still coulden't believe what the Man had done.

'Damn it Angeal, where are you?'

And Genesis, he didn't really now the fircy commander, but still, he wanted to help him. The wing he has shown him, it didn't look like the wing of a monster, it looked more like...an Angels Wings.

'However, can you really live on that Side?' Genesis word's still roung through his head. What had Shinra done to him?

More and more he was wondering if he was fighting for the right cause. If Shinra was really the good one. He had to know, and the only person how he could speak about that matter was the general.

Slowly Zack got up an moved to his wardrobe too get dressed in his uniform. He grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the shower. The apartment he shared with his mentor seemed so empty now. His footsteps sounding eerily loud in the silent atmosphere.

'Why?'

* * *

><p>As he made his way out of the building towards the main complex where the generals Office was located. He had no doubt Sephirot was still at work, the man was know for inhuman working hours.<p>

He stopped just before the Door of the General's office. Then he carefully knockt the door and waited for an answer. "Come in" he heard the general mumble. "General Sir, could I have a quiek word with you" Zack asked. "What is the matter Zack, shouldn't you be resting after your misson?" the General asked warily. "I just coulden't get to sleep Sir, can't put my mind of what happend..." he answerd truthfully.

For a moment, hes sure he sees somthing ankin to a frown flicker across the generls stoney expresion. "I understand, this has to be hard for you. What did you want to talk about?" the general asks, his voice sounding mildy concernd. "Well, I was wondering if maby you have and idea why he left? I really don't want to bother you with this thought, so if you don't want to talk about it..." he was stopped mid-sentence by the generals raised hand. "Zack, clam down. I can tell you, but you have to understand that this information is highly confidential." " Sir, yes, Sir" Zack answers, and stars to bounce exitidly. He was finally getting some answers.

"It all stared with a simpel sparing match, between me and Genesis, he was always obsessed with getting better then me, and things turned a little heated. So in the end, Angeal had to step in to prevent Genesis from getting seriously injured. He got away with a wound on his shoulder, and stormed off."

Zack nodded, exicted for Sephiroth to continue.

"But the wound refuesd to heal, and Genesis was getting worse and worse. The doctor, how was responsible for his maco treatments, Hollander, had no idea what was wrong with him, and Gensis body to be literally deteriorating, and there was nothing we could do about it."

"So I called Doctor Hojo in, the lead scientist. He found the problem. Genesis was facing extrem Cell Degradation, in face of incomplet DNA. I told him to search for a cure, he only laughed and said there is none. Furios, Genesis took off taking Hollander, and many SOLDIERS with him. Becuase I was to weak to stop him, to weak to help him, and now Angeal is gone as well." Sepiroth finishes with a pained grimace, betraing his normally expersonless face.

Stardeld at the Generals sudden outburst of emotion, Zack is unabel to comprehend everything at first. He takes a momment to let everything sink in. As he looks at Sephiroth, his face is bare of any emotion again. "So thats why he left...I kinda understand him. So Angeal, Genesis and you are friends?"

He chuckels "The best friends, we've know each other since we were children."

Zacks eyes widen at that, and he find himself wondering why the General isn't doing anything to bring them back. "With all due respect General Sir, why are you just sitting here, when youre best friends are somwhere out there?" Sephiroths eyes narrow, "I would if I could, but things aren't that simple. I can't just leave SOLDIER behind without a General, and in the end it's not only my decision, but the Company's, and in this case Director Lazard's, how decides what really is done."

"But there got to be something we can do? We can't just leave them to die!?" he cries at the general.

"Zack, they are our enemey now. They betrayed SOLDIER, betrayed Shinra."

"How can you even say such a thing, Sephiroth?! I thought they were your friends?" Zack asks with tears in his eyes. "They are, but I can't just turn against a direct order from the Company, they would notice immediately, but you on the other hand...you understand me, Zack?"

Zack still looks a bit shaky, but seem to catch his composure once again. "Im sorry Sir, I don't know what's come over me. And I understand of course. This hole mess with Angeal has just been on my mind for the past month. Do you think hes dete-something as well?"

"Deteriorating, and it certainly seems like a possibilty, but I'm not sure. He had the same mako treatments as Genesis thought, and he was also under Doctor Hollander." the General point's out.

"Even if this Hojo Guy said there is no cure, theres gotta be something we can do? Right? Right?"

"I don't know, Hojo is the lead scientist, and has been so for many years. I don't like the man. But hes a genius at what he does."

"Sir, theres gotta be a possibility, hes not the only scientist in the world!"

"I don't think...wait, I remeber now. There was a lead scientist before Hojo, he was said to be kind of a eccentric, but a Genius at genetic Work. He left many years ago thought. The resons he left are not stated in any file, but he still seems to be in midgar, the turks have been keeping taps on him."

"Great! Finally some good News! What is the plan, sir?"

"Don't get to exicted Zack, I believe it would be wise to pay this man a visist. But you have do understand Zack, this is no official shinra mission. We have to be discreet about it. The Company must not know of this."

"Understood, Sir. Where can I find this man?"

"He should be somewhere down in the slums of Sector 4. I will give you the ecaxt Location when youre there. Try to gain some information from him. See what he knows about the Degradation, and if he has any clues about curing it. Proceed with care, the man could be dangerous."

"I will do my best Sir, thank you so much" Zack stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Im sure you will, Dissmised. Now get some rest, Zack."

He salutes. "Sir"

Exicted, Zack runs out, leaving Sephiroth to ponder in his thoughts.

'Just where are you? Genesis, Angeal?'

* * *

><p>'Finally some good News' Zack thinks to himself exicted, as he runs out of the Main complex, and back to the Baracks.<p>

He stops thought, before entering the Apartment he had shared with his Mentor. Dreading the Silence and the places his mind wanders to, as he stars at the empty apartment walls. He wants to go out and do something, just anything to get his mind of the pain. But he has a misson for tomorrow, even if it is an unofficial one.

He takes a quick shower and then heads for bead again. But as soon as he closes his eyes, Angeal is on his Mind again.

'If you want to be a Hero, you got to have Dreams and Honor.'

"Damnit Angeal, what happen to honor? And Dreams? Your always one to talk about these things, but then you just..." He has to surpess a sob here "...I think I understand you a little bit better now. After talking to the General, you left for Genesis, didn't you? To find a cure for him?" he muses to himself.

He should really get some sleep now, looking at the clock, it's almost 0100. Willing his troubeld mind to go asleep he finally silps of to an uneasy slumber.

'Angeal...Where are you man?', are his last thoughts before falling asleep.

He dosen't sleep well that night.

* * *

><p><em>So, i hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue this.<em>


	2. Revelations

Gifts and Curses

_Jesus, I'm really sorry about the first chapter. I know there were a lot of gramatical and spelling errors in there, and i tried to work them out as best as i could, but if you find anything let me know. So, heres the second chapter. I hope it turns out better^^_

_Please read and review._

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speaking"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Revelations<p>

-Somwhere in the Shinra Main Building-

"-Youre telling me tow of my best first class SOLDIERS, my Commanders, the foundation of my army have gone missing, what in Gaias name are you doing, Lazard?"

The voice of the President of Shirna Electric Power Compnay made the normally clam and collected Lazard wince.

"Im so sorry President, Sir. It's just tha-

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! Tell me exactly what happend and why you haven't found them yet, you incompetent FOOL!" The President angrily cuts him off and puts his half finished cigar out, immediatly lighting up another one and blowing out a houge could of smoke into Lazard's direction.

Coughing Lazard starts to explain to hole Story to the short man, leaving out a few details here and there.

"THEY HAVE BEEN GONE FOR ONE FUCKING MONTH!? Get your Head out of your Ass and put everything you've got on finding them!" The President shouts at him.

"Yes, Sir. How should we deal with them? Commander Rhapsodos has perfomerd Acts of Treason against the company and Commander Hewley is supsected of Treason, they could pose a serious threa- "

Realising where this is going President Shirna cut's him off again "You haven't declared them Traitors yet, have you Lazard?" he asks him in a low and dangerous voice.

"Well S-Sir You see-"

The Presidnet face-plams "What are you even doing you incompetent Moron, have you forgotten that I AM the LEADER of this COMPANY!"

"No, Sir" Lazard vicibly begins to shake.

"Good, now I want you to understand that this is a very critical situation for my company, my army has never been in such a sorry state, and we have made many enemys over the years. Someone is bound to take advantage of our weakend state. So go out there and find them!"

"Well, Sir you haven't exactly anerwered my question. You want them Dea-"

"ALIVE OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! They are of no use to me dead."

"I u-understand Sir. I will do anything in my power" Lazard slightly stutters in his reply.

"GOOD. Now get to it. And Lazard?"

"Yes"

"I want it done NOW, youre not getting off until you've found them. I'm expexting Reports every 3 hours. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, Sir", Lazard almosts runs out of his office.

As the Door closes the President sacks back in his large pulsh chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Complete Morons, all of them" he states to no one in perticular, and takes another long drag of his cigar.

Straitening up again, he presses the call butten on his intercom "Call a Crisis Meeting, i want all executives in, Sepiroth and call Tseng as well. The Metting is sheduld ASAP NO EXCUSES" He hung the intercom up again not in the mood to talk to his annoying Secretary.

Preapring himself for the meeting, he lights himself another cigar and pours himself a drink, Gaia knows he will need it.

* * *

><p>Sephiroths just about to finish another tiring pile of paper work, as a breathless Infantryman falls into the door.<p>

"General Sir, a Crisis Meeting has been called by the President, he want's you in as fast as possible" he says, heavly panting.

"I understand I will get to it immediatly, Dissmised" The Infantryman salutes and runs out again, cleary getting the other Board members.

'I wonder what that is all about, been a while since the old Fart called a Crisis Meeting.' The General wonders to himself as he stalks of to the converence room.

* * *

><p>Finally getting out of that horrible Room and away from his angry Step-Father, Lazard takes a deep Breath and tries to clam his shaking hands.<p>

'Well this put's a serious Damper on our Plans, Genesis is not gonna like this one bit, but I can't just go against an Direct Order from the old Man...I just hope I bought them enough time' Lazard thinks as he walks of into the Directon of his office.

* * *

><p>A lonly figure was walking thourgh the heavy rain, down the empty street's of Sector Four's Slums.<p>

'Man...why does it have to pour like this? I'm drenched to the Bone even with my Rain Jacket on' Zack sights and hurries on determind to get to someplace where he can at least get out of the weather and wait for the General to conatct him with the ecaxt Location.

Finally spotting a small Bus stop, Zack hurries over and puls his hood back, getting his PHS phone out of his pocket, and looking for a message form the Sephiroth. 'Still nothing, Strange, he said he would text me abou ten minutes ago...'

Waiting another 20 minutes, and still no call, he starts to get worried. Had the man maby forgotten about him? Sure he was busy, but the Gerneral didn't seem like the type to forget something so important.

Another 10 min. Finally desiding to just call the man Zack select's General Sephiroths number, and starts calling.

"Beeeeep"

"Beeeeep"

"Bee-Call Canceld, please try at a later time, or leave a message after the 'BEEP' Tone" The smooth voice of the anserwing machine replies. As Zack flips his PHS back shut.

'Why is he cancelling my call? Guess is should wait for him to text me, at least he rembers now' Zack scratches his kin awkwardly, and sit's down on the worn bench of the bus stop.

Suddendly his PHS vibrates.

'ONE NEW MESSAGE'

"Finally" Zack sights.

(13:47) The General; Sorry for not ansewring you, but the Presidnet has called a Crisis Meeting, and had me attend it ASPA, the Adress is, 34 Taxer Street. I will mark the Coordinates on your PHS. Proceed with caution.

"OH YEAH! Time to safe your sorry butt Angeal!" Zack shouts out and pumps his fist into the air.

Starting to storm of into the Deraction of the Taxer Street, Zack stops in his tracks and rembers to text the General back, flashing out his phone again, he starts a short text.

(13:58) To The General; Sir, Yes Sir, I will not let you down.

Excited, Zack starts of again, realising at the last momment that he was headed in the wrong directon 'Thank Gaia, for the Map funktion on the PHS', he truns around and bounces into the rain.

'This cant be it? Can it? No waaaay, the guy was supposed to be a high ranking Shinra Scientiest...He wouldn't possibley live in this dump?' Zack asks himself as he stands in front of a rather run down building, that seems to have been an appartment complex once, but now it looked more like a ruin.

Checking the Adress again he shights, it's the right one, so it's got to be it. Shaking his head to clear himself of his doubts he walks towards the door and sees if the Bell is still working.

Unsuprisingly it is not, he knocks at the door a few times, but no one seems to be coming.

Waiting a few more minits, Zack decides to just trie his luck and puches the rusty door handle down. To his Suprise the door opens with a ominous screeching sound.

The inside is dark, but in the dim light, there is a staircase that leads up into the abandoned building. Upon stepping inside the strong smell of dust and stall air hit's him but with a hint of fresh tabako smoke and something sweeter he can't quiet place. 'So the Place isn't abandoned after all' Zack muses to himself as he starts to climb the old staircase.

The Tabako smell is getting stronger the higher he gets. As he reaches the fourth floor, he sees light in the slits of one doorframe, and walks up to it. 'Yea, the smell is definitely coming from in there'.

He knocks on the old wooden Door.

And waits.

Suddently the door swings open.

"I TOLD THEM THEY GET THEIR MONEY NEXT MOTH! I don't have it right now. Now get out of my building or you will regrat it" A loud voice shouts at him.

The Door opens to reveal an angry balled Man wearing dark Sunglasses and a Cigarette in some weird kind of plastic tip hanging of the side of his mouth...

...and a very large Revolver pointed straight at his face.

* * *

><p>Well, that concludes Chapter tow, i hope it was better then the first one. Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
